1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to coin mechanisms, particularly to those that are mechanical in nature, employing rotary coin recognition techniques. Typical rotary coin mechanisms use levers to recognize the lack of a coin of appropriate size. The lack of a coin of the appropriate size prevents sufficient rotation of the rotary coin mechanism to trigger the vending of the requested good or service.
2. Description of Prior Art
In machines using mechanical rotary coin mechanisms, upon insertion of the proper coinage, the cam of the device is rotated, and the coin's movement internal to the device moves the coin detection levers out of the way, allowing for complete rotation of the cam and dispensing the vended product. Incorrect coinage will not move the coin detection levers out of the way to allow the cam to rotate, and no product is vended. Rotary coin mechanisms have been known in the art for a number of decades.
The environment for the rotary coin mechanism is illustrated in FIG. 11 where a representative set of components is shown in a cut-away view of a vending machine 1104. When appropriate coins are placed in the top of rotary coin mechanism 1116 and the rotary coin mechanism handle is rotated, the coins drop into the coin box 1120 and the rotary coin mechanism 1116 interacts with the vending machine to cause rotation of a large coil 1112. Rotation of the coil 1112 causes an auger effect to convey a vending item 1124 forward so that the vending item 1124 drops and can be accessed through the access door 1108.
There are advantages to using a mechanical rotary coin mechanism as these devices offer relatively reliable service and work without electricity. Many machines use multiple rotary coin mechanisms. For example a machine may have one mechanism per row per item with many rows for multiple items. The use of multiple mechanical coin mechanisms means that the machine will continue to accept coins and vend at least some products if some of the mechanical coin mechanisms are still in service. This is an advantage over vending machines using a single electronic coin mechanism where a failure of the single mechanism prevents sale of any vending items until the coin mechanism is repaired or replaced.
A problem with these mechanical rotary coin mechanisms is the ability to defeat the lever and stop method of coin recognition with simple tools, such as paper clips or firm wires. Use of these simple tools upon the rotary coin mechanism will allow products to be vended without inserting the proper coinage. A vending machine that provides product without receiving the proper coins is not appropriate for use in an unsupervised location where thieves may steal the vended product.
The fully mechanical coin mechanism assembly is typically constructed of injection-molded plastic and glass reinforced parts for durability and ease of operation. These parts are designed for long reliability and simple usage, and should not fade, chip, or crack under normal usage. Mechanical coin mechanisms have distinct advantages over electronic coin mechanisms. Mechanical coin mechanisms require no electricity, allowing the devices to be used in places where power outlets are unavailable. Many vending or services machines have multiple coin mechanisms per machine, allowing for the instance when one coin mechanism is jammed or broken, all other mechanisms on the machine should still be fully functional, and the machine still generates revenue. Mechanical rotary coin mechanisms are essentially simple to disassemble, program, and reassemble, and do not require training in repairs of electrical devices.
To prepare a rotary coin mechanism for use in a vending machine, it must first be disassembled, and reassembled, programmed to the desired cost of the product to be dispensed or service requested. There are many different models of rotary coin mechanisms, programmable from five cents to several dollars, working on the same rotary principles.
The prior art design can be better explained through the use of FIGS. 1–7. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a rotary coin mechanism 100, more specifically, the front, top, and right side of a rotary coin mechanism 100 including back plate 116. When appropriate coins (one or more coins) are place into the rotary coin mechanism 100 through the coin opening 108 in front housing 104, a user may rotate a rotary handle 112 to trigger the vending of the selected product (not shown). As described below, if the proper coins are not inserted, then the rotary handle will be prevented from rotating a sufficient amount to trigger the vending of the selected product.
As shown in FIG. 2, the coin discs 204 may optionally be manufactured to accommodate several different size coins so that placement of the appropriately sized coin slot 208 into the assembled rotary coin mechanism changes the denomination (size) of the coin that is accepted into the coin disc. Alternatively, each coin disc can be made with a single coin opening. To change the required coinage, one would use the appropriate combination of coin discs and blanks. As described below, the interior channel 212 of the coin discs 204 allows the coin discs 204 to be stacked on a corresponding protrusion from the rotary handle.
As best shown in the exploded assembly drawing contained in FIG. 3, the rotary handle 112 has a handle protrusion 304 that fits within the cavity of the rotary coin mechanism 100. A set of coin discs 204 and filler discs 308 can be slid onto the handle protrusion 304 so that the discs rotate with the rotary handle 112 into the casing at the leading edge 310 of the casing. A set of coin detectors assemblies 312 interact with the coin discs (as explained below).
The back of the rotary coin mechanism 100 includes a rear housing 316 that is held to the rest of the rotary coin mechanism by a set of screws. Outside of the rear housing 316 is a ratchet 320, pawl 324 and pawl spring 328. Pressure from the pawl spring 328 pushes the pawl extension 332 to keep the pawl 324 engaged with the ratchet to prevent rotation of the rotary handle 112 against the pawl 324. A rotary coin mechanism protrusion 336 is connected to the ratchet and the rotary handle protrusions 304 so that the rotary coin mechanism protrusion rotates with the rotary handle to engage with other components of the vending machine to cause the vended item to be delivered. (rest of vending machine not shown). FIG. 4 shows the assembled rotary coin mechanism from the rear.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show the operation of the coin detector assemblies 312. Each assembly has a detector detent 504 and detector spring 508. The detector spring 508 biases the detector detent 504 to rotate around post 512 and engage any coin slot 208 that was supposed to receive a coin prior to rotating the rotary handle 112. Filler disc 308 has a concave gap 516 that is aligned with the coin slot 208 for each coin disc 204 programmed to receive a coin.
The detector detents 504, which are under spring pressure, stop rotation by interacting with the empty coin slot 208 that would normally be occupied by a coin (FIG. 6) as the coin slot 208 rotates toward the detector detent 504. Should the proper coinage be in the requisite positions, the coins would push the detector detents 504 out of the way while the rotary handle 112 is being rotated by the user. As the other coin slots 208 are matched with tabs (not shown) on the filler discs 308, the handle can continue to rotate without interference from the detector detents 504. The rotation of the handle and the attached components allows the coins to continue rotating until upside down from their original position. The upside down coins fall from the coin slots 208 into the coin catch box (not shown in FIG. 2). The rotating assembly will then continue being rotated by the user the final 180 degrees back to its original position, and the product or service will be dispensed.
The location and depth of the coin slots on the coin discs are such that improper coin insertion will not cause the detector detent 504 to move sufficiently out of the way to allow the assembly to rotate past the detector detent 504. Thus the assembly is blocked from making a full rotation and the product or service is not provided. For example, a dime inserted into the quarter slot will sit too low in the rotating disc to encounter the detector detent 504 lever and push the detector detent 504 out of the way. The same is true attempting to use a nickel in a quarter sized coin slot, or even a dime or penny inserted into the nickel sized coin slot.
The detector detent is shown blocking rotation in FIG. 6. FIG. 7 provides a better view of the detector springs 508 interacting with the spring side of the detector detents.